Psychic Constructs
The power to project tangible extensions from the mind. Sub-power of Omni-Psionics and Psychic Energy Manipulation. Variation of Constructs Creation. Also Called * Mental Materialization * Psionic Materialization/Projection Capabilities User can change psychic energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Psionic Weaponry itself has many dangerous effects, including warping the minds of others, igniting pain sensors, destroying physical portions of the brain, and destroying psionic forms or astral projections. Applications User can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have a good idea of how it functions. Short list of possibilities includes: * Appendages ** Energy Wing Manifestation ** Psionic Tendril Generation ** Psychic Limb Generation * Armor * Barriers ** Energy Shield Construction ** Energy Wall Generation * Building Creation ** Fortifications * Duplicates of oneself. * Golems ** Entities * Platforms * Restraints * Vehicles * Weapons ** Natural Weaponry *** Ergokinetic Claws ** Psychic Bow Construction ** Psychic Blade Construction ** Psychic Polearm Construction ** Psychic Whip Generation Variations * Ectokinetic Constructs: Create constructs out of ectoplasm. * Empathic Creation: Create constructs out of emotions. ** Anger Constructs: Create constructs out of anger. ** Compassion Constructs: Create constructs out of compassion. ** Fear Constructs: Create constructs out of fear. ** Greed Constructs: Create constructs out of greed. ** Hatred Constructs: Create constructs out of hatred. ** Hope Constructs: Create constructs out of hope. ** Love Constructs: Create constructs out of love. ** Lust Constructs: Create constructs out of lust. ** Pain Constructs: Create constructs out of pain. ** Pride Constructs: Create constructs out of pride. ** Serenity Constructs: Create constructs out of serenity. * Imaginary Constructs: Create constructs out of imagination. * Insanity Constructs: Create constructs out of pure insanity. * Mental Constructs: Create constructs out of mental energies * Telekinetic Constructs: Create constructs out of telekinetic energy * Willpower Constructs: Create constructs out of pure willpower. Associations * Constructs Creation * Omni-Psionics * Psychic Energy Manipulation * Telekinesis * Telepathy Limitations * May be unable to create psychic energy, being limited to shaping from already existing sources. * Construct structural strength may be limited by the users will. * In most cases, constructs will return back into their original state if the User becomes unconscious, leaves the proximity or otherwise loses contact/control of the item. * May be limited on how complicated constructs they can create (ie. no/limited amount of moving parts). Known Users Known Objects *Mind Gem (Marvel Comics) Gallery File:Ultimate_Emma_Frost.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) generating energy bolts out of her telekinetic energy. Madelyne Pryor - psychic whip.jpg|Madelyne Pryor (Marvel Comics) using a psychic whip on Jean Grey During Inferno. File:Marina_Zane_-_Telemetry.jpg|Marina Zane/Telemetry (Marvel Comics) File:Psylocke Whip.gif|Psylocke (X-Men: Apocalypse) creates a psionic whip. JoJo Stands and their Users.jpg|''Stand'' Users (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) File:Mewtwo_Adventures.png|The giant spoon Mewtwo (Pokémon) carries is created out of its psychic energy. File:Lucy_(Elfen_Lied)_vectors_1.gif|Like all Diclonii, Lucy (Elfen Lied) can generate and manipulate "vectors", arms composed of psychic energy. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Generation Category:Constructs Category:Creation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Rare power